battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Spirit
Spirit is a card type in the game Battle Spirits. Spirits represent the creatures you can summon to battle with and deal damage to the opponent. They have different families and effects, and belong to any of the six colors: Red, Blue, Purple. Green, Yellow, or white. Card Information Q&A Summoning Spirits Q1. Can new spirits be summoned using core already on spirits? A1. Yes, core on spirits can be used in the same way as core in the reserve. Q2. A new spirit was summoned using core from another spirit. When that other spirit's core becomes 0, what happens to it? A2. When the core on your spirit becomes 0 it goes to Level 0 and is destroyed. Q3. When the LV1 cost for a spirit is 2, must two cores be put on it? A3. Yes, two cores must be put on it. If its cores are at 1 or less, it goes to Level 0 and is destroyed. Q4. Can spirits summoned on the main step attack on the attack step of that turn? A4. Yes, they can. Q5. When do "when summoned" effects activate? A5. A summon occurs when a spirit card has enough core put on it to meet its LV1 cost. The summon effect happens right after the summon occurs. Q6. When summoning a spirit, can it be summoned at Level 3 right off? A6. Yes, any number of core can be put on a spirit when summoning. Q7. When summoning a spirit, can it be summoned with direct braving a spirit-form brave onto it? A7. No, a spirit cannot be summoned and direct brave. Moving Core Q1. Can core already on spirits be moved to other spirits? A1. Yes, you are free to move core to and between cards on field during the main step. Q2. Where is core removed from cards on field sent? A2. Core removed from cards is all sent to your reserve. Q3. Can core already on spirits be moved to the reserve? A3. Yes, it can be moved. Leveling Up Q1. A spirit card has levels from 1 to 3, but how do they level up? A1. Level is decided by the number of cores on a spirit. In the case of Metalburn, it needs one core to be at LV1, a minimum of 3 core for LV2, and at least 8 core to be at LV3. Q2. Can a spirit have core on it exceeding the amount needed for it to be at a certain level? A2. Yes, there is no limit to how much core can be on a spirit. Other Q1. When using a card, if there is not enough core on field, what happens? A1. When you declare you are using a card, you must use the core you can, even if it means depleting all your spirits. If there is not enough core any which way, the card returns to your hand and the field returns to the state it was in before attempting to use the card. Q2. When the core on a spirit becomes 0 during your main step and is destroyed, does that spirit go to Level 0? A2. Yes, when the core on your spirit becomes 0 it goes to Level 0 and is destroyed. Category:Card Type